We'll Never Forget
by clato4thewin
Summary: Alexbelle fanfic, what crazy things will happen this Summer, you'll have to read to find out. Check out my tumblr clato4thewin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ello my readers! This is an Alexbelle fanfic, even though it's in the Clato thingy. I hope you'll read it! R/R**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I wake up to the sound of laughter. I see Amandla and Willow standing over me with a tube of something in their hands. (air horn sound) Its an air horn. I sit up with a jolt, as Im still half asleep. They begin to laugh, and Im trying to contain my own laughter. "Amandla! Willow! That wasn't funny!" I screech. I give up and laugh with them. "Wait, how did you get in here in the first place?" I say, confused. They laugh even harder. "W-we went down to the front desk and told them this was our room" Willow stutters from laughing. I frown and walk to the mirror. My hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days, and my tank top and pajama pants look worn, as they're my favorite.

"We'll meet you in the lobby" Amandla says, still giggling. They exit, and I walk to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and my hair, and get dressed. I grab all of the stuff that I need, and make my way to the elevator. Right before the doors open, my phone rings. I look at the screen and smile. "Hey baby." I say. It's my boyfriend, Aaron. We've been dating for about 3 months, and we called eachother almost every day I've been here. We make small talk as I walk out of the elevator, down the hallway, and into the little part off of the lobby where we meet every morning. Jackie, Dayo, Alex, Leven, Jack, Amandla, Willow, and Josh are huddled in little groups conversing, probably about what we're going to do today. Jen and Liam are shooting, so the rest of us have the day off.

I grab an apple out of a bowl, and walk towards the wall to set my bag next to the others, which is on the opposite side of the room where everyone else is. I stand there for a minuite, to tell him that I have to leave, facing the wall to avoid an awkward situation. "Okay, I have to go…I'll call you later baby…okay…okay, love you…bye." I say quietly, so no one else hears. I hang up and turn around, to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask. " So who was on the phone?" Jackie asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I haven't told them about Aaron, because I didn't want them to think that I'm one of those stuck up celebrities who think they're better than everyone else. "Pfft, no. It was just my…sister?" I say, trying to sound convincing. So much for trying to avoid an awkward situation. "You call your sister baby?" Amandla asks. " You know Isabelle, for an actress, you're not a very good liar." Jack chimes in. "I-it's true!" I stutter. Jackie grabs my phone and looks at my recent calls screen before I can stop her. " Aaron da babes?" She says, looking at me. I curse myself for giving him such a ridiculous name in my phone. "J-Jackie! Gimme my phone!" I say, blushing in the process. "Isabelle, Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Leven asked me, smiling as she poked my stomach. "You don't like us?!" Xander said, pretending to be offended. "No! No, its not that." I quickly recovered. "Then what?" Amandla asks. "I just didn't want you to think I was like one of those lovesick teenagers who think they're better than everyone else." I mutter, avoiding eye contact."

"Awe, we wouldn't think that" Jackie reassures me, as everyone agrees. "Thanks, now can I have my phone back?" I ask. She gives it to me, and I out it away. We kind of get into groups, not on purpose, just conversing. The guys have went over into the corner, while we're over here by the wall. "So…Isabelle…" Leven says. I look at her. "Details!" Jackie says, finishing for her. "There's not much to tell…we've dated for about 3 months, and we met at school." I say. The guys come over to us about 10 minuites later, suggesting that we go walk around for a while. We grab our stuff, then walk around the streets of North Carolina. After about an hour and a half, Jack suggests we go to the beach, where as I have an English paper due tomorrow, that I have to type up and email to my teacher back home. We all go back to the hotel, as everyone needs to get their swim suits. I make my way up to my room, and start typing about whatever it is I'm supposed to be typing.

**I know, kinda short, but im going to update tomorrow, and every day this week to get this story going. read my other Clato story, and tell me what you think of this. R/R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the follow, favorites, and reviews from everyone. I really appreciate it(: Enjoy!**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

After I've typed up my paper, I don't know what to do. _I could go meet everyone at the beach_. Nah._ I could clean up this disaster I call a room_. I look around, noticing the stuff that's out of place. _Clothes, sweaters, shoes, curling iro- wait! Shouldn't that be in the bathroom? That's where I left it last._ Then I turn to the pile of unread books I bought while being in North Carolina. _Don't look at me like that._ I start grabbing all my shoes and throwing them in the closet, neatly. Well, as neat as throwing them can get. I grab my hair stuff and shove it all in the bathroom, when I notice my makeup is everywhere. I shove all of that into a draw I found empty, as well. Then, my phone goes off.

'Hey Is, you finish your paper yet?' Xander texts me. 'Yeah, like 10 minuites ago.' I reply, hitting send. 'Good, meet us in the lobby in 15?' 'Sure' and with that, I grab my purse, which somehow made its way into the bathroom. _Maybe it got mixed in with the hair stuff. Yeah, like that's possible._ I touch up my makeup a little, then make my way to the lobby. I know, I'm like 12 minuites early, but oh well. I'll just…wait? Okay. I get in the elevator, then after about 40 seconds, my phone rings. As well do the doors open. "Hi baby." I say to Aaron, who's on the other line. "Hi gorgeous." he retorts. We do the usual 'hows it going' kind of stuff for a few minuites, when his voice goes pitchy. I stop in the middle of the little place where we all usually meet, which is has a perfect view of the lovely front doors. It's like, really thick glass. Really pretty.

Anyways, back to the stuff that matters. " Aaron? What is it?" I ask. "Isabelle, I have to tell you something." He never uses my full name. Something's up. "Anything." I reply. " I think we should split up." I freeze. "W-what?" I say, even though I heard him perfectly. This hotel has really good reception. I look over to admire the glass doors, and see everyone off in the distance coming towards the hotel. "Aaron, you can't do this to me. How long have you been thinking about this?" I manage. "Since yesterday, I'm sorry, I am, but we just don't get to see each other very much, it's just not working." he tells me. "I hate you." I murmur. "What?" He asks. "I hate you!" I scream. "I always will!" I scream again. Hot tears sting my eyes. This can't be happening.

_Leven P.O.V._

We're all walking towards the hotel; I see the sun glistening off the gorgeous glass doors to the hotel entrance. Someone reaches for the door handle when we get close enough, I'm not really paying attention who, and I stop them. What I am paying attention to is, Isabelle. She's inside those doors, about 30 feet away, screaming swear words into her phone, not looking at us. But everyone else notices her. We can hear everything she's saying, yet we have no idea who she's saying them to. After about 2 minuites, she hangs up, and we cautiously walk inside. We approach her; she's looking at the ground, her face pale, her eyes wide. "Isabelle? Is everything okay?" I ask gently. She turns to her right, to look at us, and a single tear falls. She quickly runs up the stairs, ignoring the elevator, and the fact that we're following her.

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I'm just standing in the middle of the lobby, staring at the floor, im sure my face is pale, and my eyes are probably wide. They're still welled up with tears, that have yet to fall. "Isabelle? Is everything okay?" I hear Leven's gentle voice say to my right. I look over at her, and notice everyone else is with her too. A single tear finally crashes down, I turn to run, but I'm sure they all saw. I bolt up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, as I experience my first broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Tell me what you think of this(:**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I run up the stairs, down the hallway, and into my room. I can hear everyone far behind me. I slam my door shut, and within about 30 seconds, there's constant banging coming from the other side. Multiple questions are being asked, but I don't answer them. I don't have the heart to, after what just happened. I slide down to the wall, bringing my knees to my chest, and just cry. After a few minuites, the pounding suddenly stops. I hear a few whispers, who they belong to, Im not sure. Right now, I wish my sister were here, she would understand. I hear light footsteps of everyone leaving. Then, a light knock.

"Isabelle? What's wrong?" Leven asks, from the other side of the door. "Is, please come out" Jackie pleads. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." I manage hoarsely. That's probably the biggest I've ever told. I hear their footsteps leave this time. I just continue to cry. After about 5 minuites, my door swings open, but I don't have the heart to look up. "Is, you're not okay. What's wrong?" Leven asked me softly. "Is it Aaron?" Jackie asks, as they both kneel next to me. I wince at his name, and I look up at them.

They both hug me and I just cry. After about 10 minuites, Leven speaks up. "Come on, I brought popcorn and movies and candy" And we go watch Mean Girls, while indulging ourselves in M&Ms. At about 10, Jackie pipes up. "It's getting late, I think im gonna go back to my room and crash." She says, yawning. Leven agrees, and they both hug me and leave. Somehow, we made a silent agreement that they spread the word about me and Aaron so I don't have to. I change into a tank top and a pair of running shorts, not that Im gonna go running or anything like that.

I begin to send a few texts to my friends back in LA to tell them what happened, when theres a knock on my door. "It's open!" I yell to whoever's on the other side of that door. In walks Alex. "Hey." I say. "Hey." He replies softly. I look to my lap, not knowing where else to look, while he sits next me on my bed. "What's up?" he asks me. "Nothing, Just….thinking…" I respond, catching his gaze. After a few moments of silence, I retort it to the floor. "He doesn't deserve you, Is." he says, breaking the silence. "Huh?" I ask, confused. I look up at him, then he does something I never thought he would do. He kisses me. It totally takes me off guard. Of course, I've kissed Aaron many times, but this felt different, kissing Xander. He's gentle, like he thinks he might break me into a million tiny pieces. I kiss him back, only a little. After about four seconds, he pulls away. I stare at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he says, shaking his head. "No, I liked it." I reply. He stops and looks at me. "Wait, what?" "I liked it." I simply say. "Y-you did?" He asks, startled. Of course he's startled, he just kissed a girl whos 5 years younger than him, and who just got dumped today. Any other girl would've probably slapped him if they were in the situation I'm in at the moment.

I nod. He smirks. "So did I." An awkward silence follows. "I better get going, it's getting late." he says, standing up. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." I tell him. He nods and leaves. I sit on my bed, taking in everything that just happened. I decide to continue doing what I was before he came in, text my friend back home and tell them what happened. Not the kiss or anything, no. Only about the break up with Aaron. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened. This could bring up a whole mess if people knew. I get ready for bed, and right before I fall asleep, I think one thought to myself; _I might be falling for Alexander Ludwig._

**What did you all think about that? Leave your thoughts in the comments(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Tell me what you think of this(:**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun light shining in through the window. I check my phone for texts, only a few from my friends, responding to what I told them last night. Then there's one from Jackie. 'lobby, hurry.' What's wrong? I get dressed, and make my way to the lobby to see what happened. If I could see anything, that is. All of our directors, camera crew, costume stylists, makeup crew, and everyone else is here. I swim through the crowd, and try to find Jackie. I don't find Jackie, but I find Jack and Dayo. "What's all of this?" I ask. "There was a problem with the cameras and film. They're not sure what they have and don't have of what we shot." Jack explains. I stare at him confused, then turn to look at everyone else. After about 10 minuuites, everyone starts to slowly file out. Then, Gary walks up to us. "We're going to go back to the studio, and see If we need to reshoot anything, a van will be here to pick you up in 3 hours." He tells us. We nod.

I turn to look at everyone else. "Well now what do we do?" I ask. "Hang out, I guess?" Dayo suggests. "I have to go back and get my bag, I forgot it." I say. They nod, and I make my way down the hallway, when someone pulls me to my left, into a closet, and covers my mouth. "Shhh, don't scream, it's me" I hear Xander say. I relax, and hit his arm. "What?" He asks. "You scared me to death. Why'd you pull me in here anyway?" I say. "I didn't want the others to get suspicious when I ask you this. Should we tell them about last night?" He asks. "…No, I don't think so…" I tell him. He nods. "I'm gonna leave now…." I say, inching towards the door. He laughs, making me laugh, then I leave. I make my way back up to my room, grab my purse, do my makeup, then put my hair into a high ponytail.

I go back, and we hang out for a while, then the van comes and picks us up, and takes us to the studio for filming. It turns out that there was another technical difficulty, and they're still trying to see what they have, so we're supposed to just train today. We do, then we go back, by that time, it's like 9. I'm exhausted, so I just go back up to my room. I take a shower, then I get in my pajamas. Then I get a text, and it's from Xander. 'go to your door.' It says. I do, and he's standing there, looking good as ever. I laugh, and move out of the way so he can come inside. He walks in, I close the door, then turn to him. I raise my eyebrows at him, asking him why he's here. "I really like you Isabelle." He says. Well I already knew this. "I like you too, Xander." I reply. He shakes his head. "No, not like that Is, I really like you." He clarifies. Well this takes me off guard. "Oh." Is all I say. a moment of silence follows, until I break it. " I really like you too." I say. He seems shocked by this. "You do?" I nod. He smiles, which makes me smile.

"We can't really go out, people would make a big deal out of the age difference…" He says, trailing off. "We could see eachother and…not tell anyone" I try. He considers this. "You want to?" He asks me, I nod. "I want to." he smiles, and so do I. This time, I'm the one who leans in, and we kiss for a while. And I'm talkin' tongue. I pull back eventually, gasping for air. He smiles at me, and I return it. He looks at the time on his phone. "Oh, it's already 11, I should get going." he says standing up. I nod, and stand up with him. "Bye" I say, "see you tomorrow." I continue. "See you then." he retorts. He then leaves, and I'm left to sit on my bed, and think of all the events that happened today. And how I can't tell anyone about them. I was secretly taken, but publically, I'm free game.

I get ready for bed, and one thought occurs in my head before I fall asleep; _I'm falling for Alexander Ludwig._

**I hope you liked it! But we got a hater! Not on this story, but on my friends (finnickandannie4ever) you should check out her stories! But this guy thought it would be okay to 'nail' people with 'constructive critisism' as he calls it, but to anyone else, it would be hate. He goes around and points out mistakes that are hardly there. Any thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Enjoy, my lovely readers(:**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

The next day, instead of training in the training building that we usually trained it, we trained outside, in the forest where we'll be shooting. I put on a white tank top, white washed daisy dukes, and tennis shoes, then I put my hair into a high ponytail. I grab my bag, then make my way down to the lobby. I notice that I'm the last one here, and everyone else is waiting. We all file into the vans that take us to the forest, and when we get there, we train for the fighting scenes.

Me and Xander have been acting all…awkward around eachother the whole day; I hope no one else noticed. We have about two hours to go until we get to leave. At some point, when we have like a 40 minute break, someone pulls me into a part of the forest we weren't using, I'm not sure who. Then I get a good look at them, it's Leven. An angry Leven, by the looks of it. Then I remember. Leven has a crush on Xander, a small one, she confessed at a night of truth or dare. She would absolutely kill me if she knew he kissed me, let alone dating.

"Talk." Is all she says. I decide to play stupid, and respond with "About what?". "You and Xander. What's going on?" She clarifies. "We're friends. Nothing else." I say quickly. "Is, I see the way you look at eachother. Something's up. I promise I won't say anything to anyone." She tells me. "Okay…We're kinda…together." I say after a few moments of silence. "But no one can know!" I say. She seems pretty shocked, but after a few minutes, she nods in agreement. But something inside me tells me she won't keep her promise. I know I confessed too easy, I should of put up more of a fight, not physically or anything, just make it seem more…convincing.

We go back and sit with everyone else, then eventually we go back to training, then we get ready to leave. But instead of two vans coming to pick us up, there's only a van and a car. I guess the other van broke down or something, and this is their replacement. Jen, Josh, Willow, and Amandla all file into the car, and the driver takes them back to the hotel. But then, we all start to get into the van, but then it seems that there's a mistake. There's 6 seats, and 7 of us. Without thinking, I speak. "I'll just sit in someone's lap." and plop down in Xanders lap. After all, I am the smallest. Leven and Jackie eye us suspiciously at first, then drop it. I guess he thinks seat belts are over rated, because he wraps his arms around my waist, and without thinking again, I intertwine my hand in his. We stay like this the whole way, and no one else seems to notice. We get to the hotel, and file out.

**Alright, sorry it's super short, but I might post another chapter up today. Keyword-Might. R/R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I said I didn't update yesterday! I feel bad now, but I promise I'll update right after I put this chapter up! Thanks for being patient!**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

After we all enter the hotel, we don't know what to do. We decide to just relax in the lounge. So here we are, just sitting in the hotel lounge, laughing at some joke Jack made, probably disrupting half of the hotel guests, when my phone rings, blasting Katy Perry's Firework. Everyone looks at me, still laughing, as I look at the caller I.D. _Private number._ Who would hide their number? Someone with a reason to, but who? "Hello?" I say. No answer. "Look, if this is someone prank cal-" "Isabelle, It's me." His voice says from the other line. Panic and shock spread across my face, and without realizing it, I say his name out loud. Not loud, but out loud. Kind of like whispering. " I gotta take this." I tell the others, standing up and walking out into the hallway. "Aaron, what do you want?" I ask him. "Isabelle, I want you back." He says. No. No, no, no. I can't deal with him now. " You what?" " That was a big mistake, I'm sorry. Will you please take me back?" He asks me.

I contemplate this, actually. The rest of the cast seems to be getting the slightest bit suspicious. If I were to get back with him, they would think they know me enough to know I wouldn't pretend get together with someone. But what about him? He hurt me, so it's only fair. But still wrong. "Aaron…Just, I have a lot on my mind right now, could I call you later, like in 3 hours maybe?" I try. "Sure, just don't forget?" He says, a little disappointed. "I won't, I have to get back to filming now, bye." I lie. "Bye." he finishes.

And with that, I hang up, and go back to the lounge. I'm in total shock, as to where Jackie has to repeatedly say my name. "Isabelle!" She says. "Huh-Yeah! Yum, sounds good." I try to recover. "What?" Jack says, confused. "We asked if you wanted to go to the mall." Jen tells me. "Is everything okay?" Jackie asks me. "Y-yeah, everythings…great." I stutter. She doesn't seem convinced, meaning she is deffinently going to come to my hotel room later to pry it out of me. "Okay…so the mall?" I check the time on my phone. "The mall's closed." I tell them. It's 7:30, and the mall in Asheville closed at 7. We continue to just talk until it gets late, and we got to our rooms for the night.

I change into a pair of sweat pants, and a green tank top. Then I pick up a book, and start reading. A few minuites later, I get a text from Xander. 'Is everything ok? You looked upset after Aaron called you.' he says. How'd he know it was him? 'How'd you know it was Aaron?' I reply. 'You said his name out loud. I'm coming to check on you.' he says after a few minuites. Facepalm. I was so shocked that I didn't remember I did that. And now he's coming here. What am I gonna tell him? I only have a few minuites to think, before there's a knock on my door. Uh-oh.

**Ahaha, Cliffhanger! Who do u thinks at the door? Super short, but after this, I'm putting up another chapter. Should be up within 3 hours. R/R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I said I'd update twice today, so here! I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I promise I'll try to update again tomorrow! Voila**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

There's a knock at the door, it couldn't be Xander. He texted me that only like 30 seconds. I go to open the door.

Jackie. She walks in and closes the door behind her, then turns to me. I look at her confused.

"What happened today?" She asks me, concerned. I'm not sure how to respond without her getting completely involved in this.

"N-nothing." I lie. After all, I am an actress. Maybe I can pull this off.

"Is, I can read you like a book, and you looked pretty shooken up after Aaron called you. Tell me." She says sternly.

"Well…when I went into the hallway, he said that…h-he wants to get back with me…" I tell her, after a few moments of silence. She looks pretty startled.

"Is, don't. He broke your heart once, it's only gonna happen again." She says, knowing how guys are. But I'm not getting back with him for him. I have to convince her.

"But Jackie, I know he wont do it again; he's not that kind of guy." I try. "Is, Just-" "No Jackie," I cut her off. "He's sorry, and I can tell he means it." She sighs, then accepts this. I realize Xander will be here really soon, so to prevent an awkward situation, I need to get her out.

"It's getting really late, you should get going, big day tomorrow ya know." I try, pushing her towards the door. "Geez Is, got a date or something?" she jokes. If only she knew.

"No, it's just, late you know." I say, hoping she's not suspicious.

"Okay, night." She says, hugging me. I return the gesture, and when she leaves, I pace around my room waiting for Xander, until there's a knock on my door. I open it, and Xander walks in immediately. He closes the door, then turns to me. "Belle, what's wrong?" He asks.

I go sit on my bed, and he quickly follows. "Aaron wants me to get back with him." I confess. I mean, I can't lie to my boyfriend, I never could. He stares at me.

"Are you going to?" He questions, after a while. "Alex, I know how we can make this work." I say. He looks at me confused.

"I tell him yes, then everyone's suspicion drops, but we're still together." I reply smoothly.

"But Is, you can't date two people at one time, it's not right." He counters. He's just not getting the point to this, is he?

"I know, I'm dating you, but I pretend to get back with him." I clarify. He smiles after a while, then hugs me. I hug him back. "Okay, I'll tell Jackie to tell everyone else." I tell him.

He nods, we kiss, he leaves, I sigh.

I get my phone, then dial Aaron's number. Do I really wanna go along with this? Yes.

"Hello?" he answers. "Hi Aaron, it's me." I say. "Oh, Hey." He says. Now how do I say this? "Remember when you asked me to get back together with you?" I say. "Yeah," "Well, I do. I wanna get back with you." I tell him. He lets out a sigh of relief, and we go along with the 'I really missed you, how are you' kind of stuff, when I tell him It's really late here, and I need to get to sleep.

I send out a round of goodnight texts to everyone, and then text Jackie. 'Me n Aaron-together' and with her knowing me, she'll tell everyone else so I don't have to.

But then, It hits me. I have to actually pretend I'm in love with Aaron, like this is an actual relationship. Why didn't I think of this? Oh wait, I did. I just didn't realize it, I guess. Gawd, where was my mind?

I eventually fall asleep, but not before dreaming about me and some guy dating, but the guy used me, so his friends didn't get suspicious of him dating this other girl who they didn't like. What have I done?

**How'd you guys like the new way I displayed that? Tell me what you think, and what'd you think of Isabelle using Aaron like that? R/R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So sorry I didn't update yesterday, I really had no time, I fell asleep on the phone with my friend last night, that's how tired I was. Sorry Kendyl! Lol, Maybe 2 chapters today, maybe not.**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

In the morning, I take a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I wear a navy colored Aeropostale top, dark denim shorts, and black flip flops. I grab all of my stuff, and right before I grab the handle to leave my room, of course, my phone rings. Gee, I wonder who that could be. Maybe my fake boyfriend?

"Hey baby." I say. Why does he always have to catch me when I'm about to go out in public, like with other people? "Hey Is. Just wake up?" he asks me, Thank god I'm an actress. "Yeah, like an hour ago…if you call that just waking up, then yeah." I reply. He laughs. I just keep a straight face. We catch up with each other a little longer, and then I decide I really need to go meet with everyone. So I use my talent that I've been using a lot lately, Lying. "Uhm…hey, I have to go into hair and makeup, I'll talk to you later?" I tell him. He agrees, and we hang up.

I walk out of the room, and take the elevator downstairs to meet the others. When I get down there, I notice everyone talking about what they plan on doing the next few days. You see, Gary had us working for like 9 hours a day for like a week or so, and the camera crew still has a few complications to work out, so he's giving us four days to just hang out and relax .I walk over to Jackie, Leven, and Amandla.

"Hey, Taken." Jackie greets me, Amandla laughs at the temporary nickname she's given me. And Leven…well, she knows more than she should. I blush. "Hi." I say sheepishly, and we go over the 'whats up' stuff for a minute, when Leven goes serious.

"Isabelle, can I have…a word with you?" She says, motioning to the hall. "Why can't you say what you need to say out here, where there are witnesses?" I say, faking a huge smile, to match hers. Her face drops. "Isabelle," she warns me. "Okay," I say, holding up my hands in mock defense. She leads me to the hallway, then looks around to make sure no one can see us, then shoves me into a closet. She closes the door after her, then looks angry. Again.

"What?" I ask innocently. "What is going on with you and Xander? And then you add Aaron to the mix?" I hesitate, and she takes that as some twisted up answer. "Are you cheating?" she accuses. "NO!" I recover quickly, I can't tell Leven about our plan. That could make a huge mess. "Me and Xander, we split up. We realized how wrong it was, then later, Aaron asked me to get back with him." I say.

I, Isabelle Fuhrman, am the biggest liar there is right now. That whole sentence was backwards, and then false on top of that.

"So if I ask Xander, he'll say you broke up?" She says, almost disbelievingly. I nod hesitantly. "You didn't tell anyone that we're- er, were dating, did you?" I ask. She shakes her head. I mentally let out a sigh of relief; I guess I could trust her after all.

"We should probably go back now." She says, breaking an awkward silence. I agree, and we join everyone else in the lobby. After a few minutes, we get in the vans, yes vanS, they fixed the broken one, and then we all head to filming.

**I know, that was kind of shorter, but oh well, it was 2 pages of actual paper. Right now, I'm only up to chapter 12 it looks like, in real writing, so the updates are probably going to be more far apart than I'd like them to be, because I'll have less time to write, and less time to actually put new chapters up. I go back to school on Tuesday, But I promise I'll try to update that day. R/R.**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I guess its obvious that I'm a failure and didn't update for the past like week. But school has been crazy, they changed literally everything, so I didn't even have time to eat usually. I'm updating twice today, because I feel bad. But I'll update about every week. Send me oneshot requests on tumblr, I'm ( .net), ignore the parenthesis. Voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

The filming process was peaceful, you could say. Nothing really happened much. Afterwards, we head back to the hotel. Where else do we have to go?

As we're sitting around Josh's room, we decide that we're hungry, so we order Thai food. Pizza is out of the question, considering we're all on a strict diet. The rest of our night consists of us playing Sorry, and shoving our faces with Thai food. At about 9, I suggest that I go to bed. After all, we were in 100 degree weather today for like 9 hours.

I go take a quick shower, and braid my hair. That never hurt anyone, right? Then I crawl under the covers in my bed, and within minuites I'm asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my exquisite ringtone, and Aarons voice after I accept the call. We talk, I pretend to love him, and then we eventually hang up. He's really falling for this. I'm about to fall back asleep, when my brain finally processes what he just said.

He has grandparents in North Carolina. It's Summer. Why didn't I connect the dots? He's coming to North Carolina, only about 45 minutes away from where we are. He's going to expect me to hang out with him, tell him I love him, kiss him. How can I make that believable? Answer; I can't.

I realize that it's like, 7 in the morning, and I have no chance at getting back to sleep. I make mysef look presentable, and make my way to Jackie's room. I knock, and she opens the door, while holding an eyelash curler to her eye. She smiles, and greets me, then goes back to her little vanity set up to do the rest of her makeup. "Going somewhere?" I ask her, hence the makeup. I swear, Jacqueline Emerson has the largest makeup collection on the face of the earth. I don't know what she uses half of that stuff for. Green eyeliner? Orange lipstick? "Me and Jack were gonna meet up at that coffee shop." She tells me.

There's definently something going on with those two. There has been for a while, I can tell. "Ah." I say.

"Got any special for the weekend?" She asks. This is the weekend that Gary let us have off, and Monday, and Today(Friday). "Mmm…Aaron's coming in to visit his grandparents for a week, so we're gonna hang out I guess." I say, indifferent. She nods, accepting this. "He coming in today?" She guesses. "Nah, his flight gets in late tomorrow night, so we're gonna meet up on Sunday." I reply. She nods.

"You really miss him, don't you?" "A lot. This is killing me, but it's worth it."Not. I mean, it'd deffinently be worth it, if I actually missed him, to the point where I'm practically dying inside. But a little part of me might miss him, just a little. I mean, he is my ex, and we really hit it off together, almost like best friends.

Almost.

Then I get a text from, guess who, Xander. "meet me in my room in 10." it says. I inwardly smile. "Hey, I gotta go meet Xander, text me later?" I ask. She nods, we quickly hug, then I leave. By the time I get there, it's been about 7 minutes, and I knock. He opens the door, then pulls me into a hug, while closing the door behind me. I return the hug, and he speaks. "Hi babe." He says. "Hey." I reply.

"What was so urgent that I needed to come here right away?" I ask, curious. "You and I are going to a movie today." He says. I smile, then we lightly connect our lips.

Eventually we go to the movie, and the whole time, his arm was around me, and his free hand was intertwined in mine. After the movie, we walk back to the hotel, hand in hand. We see everyone sitting in the lounge part of the lobby, and we quickly separate.

"Hey guys." I say casually. They all greet us with a chorus of 'hellos', and Leven starts up a conversation. "So, what were you guys out doing?" " We just went to go see that new movie, since we were the only ones who were free." Xander tells them. Nice save.

They accept this, and we sit around and chat for a while. Then, I guess I still have my phone on vibrate, because it starts going off in my back pocket. I let out a squeal, considering how I wasn't expecting that, and answer it.

Lo and behold, it's Aaron.

"Hey baby," I say, getting up. Xander eyes me suspiciously, but I shrug it off.

**A/N Aha, cliff-hanger, but it's going to be updated again today soon. I don't have very much left on paper, so updates will be more far between then I'd like. R/R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I told you I would update twice today, so here. Oh, and I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I forgot to do spell check on the last chapter, and a few others. I hate it when people do that, and I did. Forgive me?**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I walk into the hallway to talk with Aaron in private, leaving everyone else there. We continue our conversation, and it's mostly fake.

_Xander P.O.V._

"Hey baby," Isabelle says to Aaron. She goes a ways away from us, but what she doesn't know is that we can hear every word she's saying. Then, she laughs. Genuinely laughs. Nothing fake there, even if she says it is. What if she's starting to get feelings for him again? Wait, am I getting jealous? No, but if I somehow make her a little jealous, would she forget all about Aaron? Probably.

_Isabelle P.O.V. _

….Aaron's being really cute. He's making it hard for me to "pretend" to like him. Could I be…falling for him? No. No Isabelle, you're already in a relationship. After our conversation, I go and sit back with everyone else.

"So…what should we do now?" Amandla asks. "We could…watch a movie?" Jackie suggests. We consider this, and then we decide to make it a girls night. So me, Amandla, Jackie, Jen, Willow, and Tara all go to Amandla's room, order a bunch of food from room service, and watch Mean Girls.

Jack, Leven, Dayo, and Xander all go to some club that's 18 and older. While we're watching the movie, we all get a text from Jack, at the same time. It's a link. I open it, at about the same time everyone else does.

Gasps and 'omg's go around the room when we realize what we're watching. I stare blankly at the screen.

It's Alex. And Leven. Making out, outside of some club, that some Jack Quaid got his hands on a video of it. Neither of them look wasted, so I'm guessing both of them have some explaining to do tomorrow.

I look up to everyone staring at me, so I decide to put my acting skills to work and pretend it meant absolutely nothing to me.

"Leven and Alex? Who knew." I say, as awesome cover up. But really, he's in for it tomorrow.

**A/N I know it's short, I might update mid week, I might not. I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! R/R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry I didn't update earlier, I didn't have the time to type it up, it takes at least two hours because I'm slow. But anyways, Go read my new oneshot, Wide awake, a songfic! Yay! Voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

We finish watching the movie, and it's late, so we decide to call it a night and crash.

It's like, 11, when Tara's throwing pillows at me to wake me up. I groan, and get up. I'm still in my pajamas when I walk back to my hotel room, getting a few stares from the by passers. Luckily, no one seems to notice that they just saw someone from a major motion picture in their pajamas traipsing around a hotel at almost noon. I go to my hotel room and get ready for the day ahead of me, boy it's sure going to be a long one, I can already tell.

_Jackie P.O.V._

I go back to my lovely hotel room and get dressed, like any normal person, making sure I can actually be seen in public. Then I remember my idea.

Isabelle's been missing her boyfriend like crazy, and since he's coming in late tonight, maybe he could get in on a little surprise, and meet us here, for Isabelle. I know she'd probably hate me for letting him see her right after she woke up; her hair is crazy in the mornings, like un bearable. But she'd totally love me for getting him here.

And since I'm so nice, I'll let everyone else put their name on said idea. I go down to the lounge part of the lobby, where Willow, Josh, Jack, Amandla, and Leven all sit. Leven. I wonder if she knows about the video.

To totally avoid the subject, I bring up my brilliant idea. They think it's awesome, as do I of course. And since I came up with it last night, I took her phone and put Aaron's number in my phone.

I call him, go over the plan again, and happily hang up after he agrees. Success.

_Isabelle P.O.V._

Then I remember last night. Xander. And Leven. More like, my boyfriend, and my co-star who is practically like my older sister. I text Xander. "My room. Now." I say. In about 2 minuites, there's a knock on my door. I open it, then turn back and go to the middle of the room.

He comes in after me, and puts his hands on my shoulders so I stop pacing. Did I mention I was pacing? I was pacing, and I didn't even realize. Nerves, right?

"Is, what's wrong?" He asks me, oblivious to the fact that there's a video going around of him sucking face with a girl who's not his girlfriend. "Like you don't know." I spit back at him. He looks confused. I grab my phone and pull up the video, and hold the iridescent screen in front of his face. He looks horrified.

"Is, I didn't- we were drunk- it's not what it looks like!" he stutters. "Oh really. Then what is it?" I squeak. " Why are you so mad?" He asks. "Alex, we're dating! Of course I'm mad!" I scream at him. "Is, It meant nothing." He lies.

Wrong. A kiss means something, always. Always.

"So if someone catches us making out, it's nothing." I say in disbelief. "No Is! Leven and I aren't dating! And she knows that!" He yells. He never yells at me. I recoil a little, but not much.

"And it's not like you and Aaron." He says, after a moment of silence. "Excuse me? What do you mean by 'me and Aaron'?" I say. "Isabelle, you're pretty much using him. Eventually, you're both going to get hurt." He tells me. Oh, so now he's Match maker Ludwig, now. Okay, sure, whatever.

I put my acting skills to work, "Are you jealous?" I ask. "No! It's just, you act like you still have feelings for him, and it makes me sick." He says, imitating a 6 year old child. "No I don't! It's not like I go around and put my face on someone else other than my boyfriend!" I return. "Which one!?" He screams.

Oh no he did not. I stare at him in disbelief. " I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this; I'm not the slut going out with two guys at once!" He yells again. Tears sting my eyes, as they make an appearance. And he notices. "Is, you know I didn't mean that-" He starts. I don't give him time to finish, before my hand makes contact with the side of his face.

**A/N Sorry it's shorter than I'd like it to be, and the fact that it's a cliff hanger, and the fact that I update like once every other week. But I'll try to fix that! Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Give me your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N How'd you guys like that cliffhanger? And the fact that it took me a week to tell you what happens next? Yeah, I'd hate myself too if I didn't know what happens next. School's been crazy, and now I have stuff to do after school on Wednesdays, meaning less time to write and update. Thanks to all my followers! I love you all, enjoy~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

The tears I've been so desperately trying to hold in have fallen freely now, and I sit on my bed, processing what I just did. I set my head in my hands, and Xander comes to sit next to me. I'm not in the mood for his apologies though.

"Is, I'm sorry, I didn't know what was happening." he tries. "Save it, I don't wanna hear it." I tell him harshly. "Belle, I love you, you know that." He continues. I don't respond. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. At first, I resist, but then I give in and lean into him. He rests his head on mine.

For a moment, we just sit there like that, in silence. But then he pulls away, and lifts my chin to look at him. I try not to look at him, avoiding his gaze, I look down. "Is, look at me." he commands. I do as he says, he sees my tear covered, mascara smeared face, and wipes away the fresh, still wet tears.

"You know I would never try to hurt you, right?" He asks. A few seconds pass, before I nod. He then kisses me, and pulls me in for a hug. He reassuringly rubs small circles on my back, and I breathe in his scent.

He pulls away after a while, and looks at me again. "You and I are going to that club tonight." he tells me. He's been talking about this club that he's found that is 15 and over, but you have to be 21 to drink. I know, I know, I'm 14, but it's not like they're going to do a full on background check or anything, it's just a little karaoke, food, nothing major. There's no point in arguing with Alex, so I agree. "But what are we going to tell the others?" I ask. "Tell them that we're going on a walk or something." he says with a smirk. I nod, then push him through the door so I can proceed to make myself look like an actual human being.

I look in the mirror and my eyes are bloodshot, my face red and blotchy, and mascara all over. Great. This ought to be fun getting cleaned up. Not.

*Later that day*Me and Alex walk into said "club", It's not much of a club, just music and food, and we walk up to the bar and order non-alcoholic drinks. I drink about half mine, I'm not sure what it is, and Alex says he'll be right back. I nod, and down the rest of the tangy liquid.

The bartender gets me another, and I find that it tastes slightly different then the last one. But I just shrug it off. Before I know it, I'm working on my fifth. Xander's been gone for about 20 minutes, talking to these older guys he somehow knows.

I start to feel a bit dizzy, when some guy comes up beside me. At first, I think it's Alex, "Hey baby, you come here alone?" his voice sounds surprisingly deeper, then I realize it's not Alex. "No, my b-boyfriends over ther-.." I trial off, stuttering. "Well, why don't I keep you company for a while?" he says. I try to reject, but the next thing I know is that he's dragging me through the crowded club, over to the side, where it's dark and almost unoccupied. I find that I can't walk away, as my balance is lost.

He presses me up against the wall, and says somethings I don't understand, then, his lips are on mine, I'm too wobbly and can't do anything about it. Suddenly, his mouth is off mine. I look up to see, at first, an angry Alexander, and then he sees how unbalanced and confused I look, and his expression changes.

He grabs my hand and leads me through the sea of people, outside to the car. "Is, what happened?" He asks, the tiniest bit of anger in his voice. I mutter something even I don't know, and he looks confused.

"How many of those drinks did you have?" he asks me. "Uhmm..five?" I say, holding up 7 fingers. "Great, you're drunk." he says. It's like one in the morning, so getting past everyone won't be a problem, as they're probably all asleep. We get to the hotel, and he tries helping me to my room, then he just scoops me up in his arms and carries me.

We get to my door, when he realizes that I'm not actually capable of sliding a card thru a slot, so he reaches in my back pocket and takes it out himself. At first, I jump, then realize it's only him. We get inside and he sets me on my bed, taking off my wedge heels, and throws them somewhere into oblivion. "Stay here, with me." I tell him. "Umm, okay buts it's gonna be hard finding somewhere to sleep with all this stuff everywhere." he says, referring to my floor, which looks like my suit case exploded. Maybe it did, from too much stuff.

"No silly, up here, with me." I stutter. At first, he looks skeptical, but I pull the face that he can never say no to, and gets in bed with me. We fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N You probably don't realize what a huge cliffhanger this is, but this is the climax part of the story. This and the next chapter, that is. I'll give you a hint. *CoughAaronCough*. Now if that doesn't totally leave you confused, then you're smart. I'm also taking oneshot requests, at my tumblr- .com**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. I was planning on updating yesterday, but since my oneshot had lyrics in it, they took it down and today is when my account gets unlocked. Enjoy!**

_Jackie P.O.V._

Amandla, Jack, Willow, Josh, Leven, and I all meet Aaron in the lobby, so we can surprise her with the gift of her dearly missed boyfriend. We all get super quiet, and make our way to Isabelle's room. We tip-toe through the little hallway part of her room, and stand on one side of her bed. We're all mostly watching each other, as we have handfuls of confetti, and confirm to one another that we're all ready. They nod, and I look back to her, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I hear gasps, and I open my eyes to see nothing. Other than my extremely hot boyfriend, Xander. I figured that I'm just hearing things, due to the hangover I suspiciously have. Oh, yeah. Some guy spiked my drink last night.

I pull the covers off me, turning over and rubbing my eyes, hoping to try and make the headache go away. I look to the ground as I sit up, still desperately rubbing my eyes. Then, my eyes travel, to find feet standing towards me. My hand freezes, and my vision I'm so hoping that is some kind of dream, tells me that it's not. I see 7 familiar face, looking at me with mixed expressions, but mostly one; confusion.

My eyes go wide, and my head whips from Xander, to them, and back to Xander, then them again.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I stutter. "I think a better question would be, what is Alex doing in here, in your bed?" Jackie questions. Nope, no Idea how to answer that one. I begin to stutter some more. Then, Leven takes the stand. "Go ahead Isabelle. Tell them. Tell them how you and Xander are dating." She confesses for me, only I would've probably said something about 20% true. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her with that big a secret.

The only thing I can do is stutter. Then, Jack speaks up. "You're dating him?!" he asks, then look like he's about to murder Alex, if her were awake, that is. "He's like 5 years older than you!" Josh adds. I get a glimpse of Aaron, speechless, motionless Aaron.

Xander begins to stir, then sits up, and notices what's going on. I'm stumbling on words, a stuttering wreck. Then, Aaron comes forward and grabs my wrist, pulling me to my feet, and into the egressed hallway.

"Isabelle, what is freaking going on?!" he angrily asks. "Aaron, It's not what it looks like." I try, tears stinging my eyes, I've kind of gotten used to it by now. "Oh, so you just sleep with all your co-workers, is that it?!" he says, still pretty mad, and I'm sure that they can probably hear us from my inside of my hotel room.

"Aaron,-" "Stop Isabelle, I don't wanna hear it." he says. The tears become tangible now. He grabs my wrists, and holds them against my upper arms, shoving me up to the wall, So hard, that I'll probably have a bruise.

"You get back with me, then you cheat on me when you're in another state?!" he confirms, tightening his iron grip on me, if that's even possible. "Aaron stop! You're hurting me!" I squeal with pain. He slams me against the wall again, kinda like Thresh does to Clove in the feast scene, and releases his iron grip.

"You filthy hoe. It's over, we're through." he says, as if I didn't already know. And with that, he leaves. I slump to the floor, and cry. I'm a mess. I get up, and go back to my room. "Everyone out." I say when I enter. I avoid all eye contact. They can all tell I've been crying. "Is- we didn't-" Jack starts, "No, out." I sternly cut him off.

Everyone starts to leave. Amandla, being the sweetheart that she is, hugs my middle, then follows everyone out. Xander stays at his position on my bed, and I look to him, his expression basically reads "Do I have to leave?" and I confirm his answer with a sharp "You too, Xander.". He gets off his place on my bed, kisses the top of my head, and exits my disaster of a room.

After everyone leaves, I sit on my bed, in body-wracking sob.

I can't believe what I've done. _I'm screwed. _

**A/N How'd you like that? Do I still have any readers other than Kendly? Anyways, go read my new oneshot, My Immortal. Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's chapter 14**

_Isabelle's P.O.V._

Since it's really early, I decide to just go back to sleep, instead of sobbing.

A few hours later, I wake up to the sound of my phone, telling me that I have a text. Or two. Or three, God Jackie. I open them, "We need to talk" the first one says, "Issy wake up!" the next one reads, "I'm coming to your room." The last one tells me. A few minutes later, the sound of Jackie's fist colliding with the door tell me that she's out there. I release the lock on the door and in walks the one and only, Jacqueline Emerson. "Is, what happened?" is all she asks. I sigh, plopping down on my bed, as my gaze reverts to the ground.

"I messed up, Jackie." I say. She sits next to me and hugs me. "We all mess up sometimes, Is." she reassures me. "But not like I did!" I exclaim, as the oh-so familiar tears make reappearance. A few start to fall, and my head goes dizzy from all the fluid I've lost over the past few days.

Jackie hugs me tighter, letting me cry. Eventually, I stop, and she hands me a tissue, and I wordlessly take it, wiping my damp face with it.

"Hey, I know what will take your mind off things!" she states cheerfully. I raise my eyebrows, telling her to continue. "We could go shopping!" she tells me, eager that she has an excuse to go buy a bunch of stuff she really doesn't need. I sigh, and agree. She bounces over to my closet and comes back with a silver sparkly tank top and a pair of daisy dukes, complete with two white flip flops, and we dance our way out the door and to the mall.

If it wasn't bad enough that Aaron was in the same state as me, he just so happens to be at the same mall as us. I yank Jackie into some store, I didn't get to see which one, and pull her through a labyrinth of clothes racks and various displays, and find that we're at the back of the mystery store. I look around, realizing this is a Buckle store.

"God Is, you could've just said you wanted to come in here." she says. I look at the stuff on the wall, trying to think of cover up. Shoes. "Sorry, just…really love shoes." It sounds even worse out loud. While we're in here, might as well buy something. I find a pair of pink wedges, and a pair of silver studded earrings, and we check out.

We go and find a few other stores, and within two hours, we're lugging 40 pounds of stuff to the car. Jackie points out that it's about 11:30, and that we need to go to brunch. Yay, food. We pull into a cute little café on the outskirts of Asheville, and are seated by a waiter.

He hands us our menus, and Jackie sets her menu down almost as fast as she opened it, then grabs mine out of my hands, and sets them both on the edge of the fancy table. I look at her, confused. "I've been here a few times with Jack. I'm ordering for you." She proclaims, noticing my expression. "But-" I start, then the waiter comes back. "Are we ready to order?" he asks. "We'll have 2 of those huge cinnamon rolls, a bowl of fruit salad, 2 large hot chocolates, 2 waters, an order of danishes, and 2 two orders of toast. Wheat." She tells him. He writes it all down, then makes his way to the kitchen. I stare at her as though she's gone mad. I slightly shake my head, as to clear it, and feel my phone vibrate. I look at it, seeing that I have 6 new messages. I'm afraid to check them, so I don't. After a while, the waiter brings us the huge order, complimentary of Jacqueline Emerson, and we eat. Well, all that we can. I mean, there's enough food here to feed the whole cast it seems like.

After that, we make our way back to the hotel, and it looks like everyone has things to do, because this place is vacant. No one in sight.

We go back to my room, and I finally have the heart to check my messages.

**A/N Aha, cliff hanger, But don't worry, I'll update again soon. Next Sunday at the latest. But I have a new oneshot songfic Idea, so when that's up, be sure to read it! **

**And just for fun, tell me which chapter was your favorite! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm so so sooo sorry that I haven't updated in about…a month. I've been busy with oneshots, school, and after school projects that they assign every other day. But here you go~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I finally have the heart to check my messages.

3 from Aaron, 2 from Xander, and 1 from Josh.

I read Josh's first. "Is, if you need anything, I'm here." Awe, how cute. Next, Xander's. "Is, we really need to talk." and "Where did you go?". The first one makes my stomach churn, but to avoid the subject, I simply reply with, "With Jackie."

Now for the ex's. I prepare myself for some heavy duty swearing, but am surprised when I find nothing of the sort. The texts that say "How long had that been going on?" and "Did you ever love me at all?" along with "How about some answers?" all illuminate my screen. I don't reply to any of them, because I'm sure it'd make me break down and have to explain everything to Jackie.

We watch Mean Girls, and then we watch the second movie, that's no where as close to awesome as the first one, and eat ourselves sick with left over's. Around 9 o'clock, we decide to call it a night, and go to bed. After all, it's been a pretty long day.

In the morning, I first check my phone that's resting itself on my nightstand. The first thing that catches my eye is an email. From Gary. I'm afraid to open it, as I'm oblivious to what it's about. I read through it, and then groan. He's giving us another day off. We were supposed to go back tomorrow, Tuesday, but now I guess it's Wednesday. Oh well.

I go take a shower. And here I am, standing in front of the mirror examining my bruised arms and wrists. It'll take a lot of makeup to try to cover up the bluish purplish marks from where Aaron gripped me. I decide to just wear a long sleeved shirt.

After I pick out my clothes, I also notice that I was right; I would have a bruise on my back too. I finish getting dressed, and throw a Hollister hoodie on over my top and make my way to meet everyone else in the lobby, even though we have an off day today.

I greet everyone. All of Dayo, Jack, Jackie, Amandla, Josh, Xander, and Jen, that is. Josh gives me a look basically saying 'is everything okay?', which I reply with a slight nod.

Everyone seems to act cautious around me at first, but after a few minutes, they act more normal. And by normal, I mean super weird, but that's their 'normal'. After a while of Jack making us all laugh, I get hot and decide to take off my sweatshirt.

When I do this, my shirt goes up a little, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Jackie. "Isabelle, what's that?" she asks, catching most everyone's attention. "Huh- oh, that's nothing." I say, trying to sound convincing. She kind of drops it, but her face tells that she hasn't.

Then again, nobody in this hotel I personally know is a quitter. Time to think of some more lies. Sooner or later, I feel like I'm going to be drowning in a puddle of lies. Just great.

**A/N How was that? Tell me your thoughts, sorry that it took so long to update again): You can read all my oneshots on my tumblr, it's my user name on here. Love you all, my lovely readers. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I was almost finished with it, but then the computer decided to shut down. Yay. One shots on Monday, maybe today. I have like 3 to put up. Anyways, Voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V_

Jack proceeds to make us laugh, cracking some kinds of jokes about airline food, which I don't even know why it's funny, but it is. The majority of us are having trouble breathing.

I'm laying across Jackie's legs on the floor, in front of a coffee table, Amandla has her face buried in Willow's shoulder on the couch that they share, Jen's doubled over in the chair that she's inhabited, choking on her corn dog that she got from god-knows-where, and Dayo is leaning on Xander, who has his head in his hands, mimicking Josh. Jack is laughing at all of us.

A few of us start to calm down, but when we look at each other, we just start dying again. Jackie takes the advantage of me lying across her, to tickle my sides, making me laugh again.

What I didn't know, was she was also abusing the fact that I'm helpless, and lifts the back of my shirt up, exposing the mark Aaron left on me. I hear a few gasps, from those who are paying attention, like Willow and Jack, Xander not being one of them, as his head is still occupied by his hands.

I quickly pull down my shirt, and stop laughing.

"Isabelle?" Jackie asks timidly.

My eyes aren't their normal size, but they're not huge either, my face having a pinkish tint to it.

"Is, what happened?" Jack asks. Think Isabelle, think.

"I-I, um I fell. I fell." I stutter. I couldn't tell them it was Aaron; they'd all gang up on him, and probably kill him.

"Backwards? For real Is, what happened?" Jen joins in, as she saw too. Only a few people saw, but everyone's listening, and silent.

"I-um, I'm really talented when it's comes to being clumsy." I say. Okay, where in the nature of humanity did that just come from?

"What?" Willow asks, I don't blame her; I'd be super confused if someone gave me that explanation.

I slightly shake my head, and make a bee-line straight for my room. Within about 90 seconds, I'm at my door, and they're at the end of the hallway, following me of course. I finally get inside, and then the banging begins. Apparently, no one here can knock on a door like an actual human being. I don't open it, and after about 10 minutes, I hear some whispers, and then they all leave. I sigh with relief.

Then in about 40 seconds, it's back. But the knocking's not constant, it's only one person. Who, though?

"Belle, open this door right now." the voice belongs to my…boyfriend? I don't even know what to call him anymore.

"Uh, Isabelle's not here anymore, she left." I say, in a fake deep voice.

"Isabelle! I will break this door down!" he threatens.

"No!" I shriek, I don't want to have to replace a hotel door. I go over, hesitate, then open the door. He walks in, and closes the door behind him.

And then I remember why he wanted in here, and I instantly regret opening the door. He's going to want answers.

I look up at him, the fear probably noticeable in my eyes, and start to back away, so he can come in more.

**A/N Aha, cliffy! On a scale of 10- Glimmer, how prepared do you think you are for the next chapter, 10 being super prepared, Glimmer being, well…How prepared Glimmer was in the Hunger Games? One shots to come, Love you all! R/R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry this took so long, voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

"Lemme see." He instantly demands.

I shake my head, "No Xander, I'm fine." I say, slightly raising my voice.

"Then show me that you're fine! I saw how scared you looked, and that's not what 'okay' looks like!" he screams. I don't respond, I just keep my gaze to the floor.

"Take off your shirt." he commands. I instantly snap my head to look up at him.

"_What?_ No way!" I say.

"He hurt you, let me see." he simply says.

"I don't know why you want to be involved in this!" I yell.

"Because I love you! Now take off the damned shirt!" he screeches, coming towards me.

I guess learning to throw knives wasn't the best option, as my inner Clove comes out. Grabbing a knife off the little table that I would use to practice with, I throw it at him, just missing the side of his face, lodging itself into the wall.

"Holy sh*t, Isabelle!" he screams. My eyes go wide, realizing what I just did.

"Xander! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what was happening, and I-" I get cut off by a sob emerging from my throat, and the familiar hot tears pooling in my eyes, oh how fond I've been of this.

I crumple onto my bed in a mess, when Alex comes and hugs me. I continue to cry, as he murmurs about how everything's going to be okay. After about three minutes, I meet his demands, standing up, I take off my shirt.

The blueish-yellow marks on my wrists show vividly against my pale skin, as I'm sure it does on my back. His eyes go wide, and he mumbles a few choice words about Aaron under his breath, examining my damaged self.

"He did this to you?" Xander asks angrily. I don't respond, I just bite my lip, keeping my gaze locked on the ground once again.

I guess standing in front of my boyfriend, (I think, I'm not even sure about our relationship status anymore) only in my bra and pants isn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. _He's only looking at the bruises, Isabelle. Nothing else._ I tell myself.

"I'm going to kill him," he says, still pretty angry.

"Xander,-" I start.

"He hurt you, Is! He can't just get away with it!" Alex exclaims, cutting me off.

"I don't even know where he's staying, and I'm sure he won't just meet me somewhere because I ask him to!" I yell. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"How did this even happen?" he asks through clenched teeth. I close my eyes to prevent tears from escaping again that seem to be building up. My gaze finds my shoes, as I continue to bite my lip.

"Isabelle, how did he do this?!" he says, raising his voice. I wince, "I-I.." I mutter. I quickly grab my shirt and put it back on.

"Is, answer me!" he yells, causing me to wince again.

"H-he shoved me to the wall, a-and grabbed my arms and wrists really hard." I tell him, stuttering. He can fill in the rest of the blanks.

He mutters a few swear words under his breath, and I finally have to courage to look up at him. He still looks really angry. He begins to blabber on about how he can't do this, and how much he wants to strangle him, until I stop him.

With my mouth. Against his. Our lips move rhythmically together, and we end up sitting on the bed, me in his lap, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N This was, in my opinion, the best chapter so far, and yes, I just had to have Isabelle throw a knife. Leave your thoughts, love you all!**

**~Angel**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This is super short, and I'm so sorry, I have writers block, so if anyone has any suggestions, please, don't hesitate. Anyways, here! ~**

_Isabelle P.O.V_

Of course, this would be the worst possible moment for someone to walk in, and that's just what Jack, Jackie, and Josh do, how they got my room key, I don't know. But here they are.

"What the hell?!" Jack yells, shocked at what he sees.

I quickly part from Xander, jumping off his comfy lap, keeping about 4 feet between me and him. I look at Jack innocently, as he's taking the role of a father who just walked in on his daughter making out with some strange he's never met. Even though that's not the scene that's happening, that's how Jack sees it.

"Is, you're 14! You shouldn't be doing that stuff!" Jackie exclaims, as Jack nods, agreeing.

"She's 14!" Josh shouts, chewing out Xander, in their own conversation. "If you get her pregnant,-" he continues, until I cut him off.

"He's not going to get me pregnant!" I shriek.

"How do we know that!?" One Jacqueline Emerson challenges me.

"Because I wouldn't do that." Alex chimes in.

"Why did you guys come barging in here anyways?" I ask them.

"We came to make sure you were alive. We heard yelling, and then everything went silent." Jack tells me.

They heard us yelling. They heard Xander tell me to take my shirt off, what if they got the wrong idea?

"Now we know why…" Jackie mutters, trailing off. I roll my eyes.

"Sooo…now what do we do?" Josh asks us.

"We could go get ice cream!" Jack suggests. At first we just stare at him, then consider it.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but oneshots to come this week and next, requests are welcome, as well as ideas for this story. Leave me your thoughts! Love you all!**

**~Angel**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry this is short, but I may update later this week, so viola~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

So here we are, walking down the streets of Asheville, going to get ice cream, idea courtesy of Jack Quaid. We enter the parlor, and it's pretty much empty. We order at the counter and Xander orders for me, even though he knows exactly nothing about the kind of ice cream I like.

He gets me mint chocolate chip, not my favorite, but I still like it. All five of us go and sit at this table, none of us knowing what to talk about. Jackie begins to tell us a story about her dog, and I and Alex get completely lost in each other's eyes.

"…And by then the pie was totally gone, and we… Okay I can't focus with you two making googly eyes at each other." she says. We snap out of our trance.

"Sorry." I and Xander both mutter at the same time, then we laugh together.

"I'm going to be sick," Jackie mumbles just audibly, fake gagging. Jack laughs, and me and Alex glare at her. His hand intertwines with mine under the table, and I smile up at him.

After a little more small talk, we leave, making our way back to the hotel.

Jen, Amandla, and Willow are all in the lobby when we get there, and when they spot us, they go kind of quiet. Cautious.

We approach them, telling them where we were. They nod, giving us some kind of reply, and telling us about something I didn't even catch. I'm too spacey.

We go back to Jackie's room, and for the rest of the day, we watch movies.

After a while, I head to my room, and go to sleep, but not before remembering that we have to go back to set tomorrow. In just a few minutes after I rest my head on my pillow, I drift off to sleep.

**A/N How was that? Sorry that not much has been happening, but the next few chapters after this are going to be….interesting. So be patient, and oneshots to come. I haven't forgot, a lot has been going on. Until next time!**

**~Angel**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here's the 'interesting' chapter I promised you guys! I only have this and the next chapter written, so updates may be less frequent, but I have a lot more to write! Enjoy~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

I awake from a restless slumber, and see that it's daylight outside. I drag myself out of bed and make myself look presentable, then eventually we get to set.

Today, we film the tracker jacker scene, and when Gary calls cut, we all step to the sides.

Leven, getting into character a little too much, smiles up to Xander.

"Okay Leven, next time, kinda snuggle up to Xander a little more, we gotta have some kind of career romance here." Gary tells her.

"She won't have to try too hard on that one…" I mutter, earning a glare from Leven, and I can almost swear I saw Jack stifle a laugh.

"At least my relationship with him is only in a movie." She retorts. Everyone else goes quiet and awkward, and I'm sure my face is the color of a strawberry right now. I'm not sure if it's from anger, embarrassment, or both.

She smirks at me, noticing my pale face change to bright red. Then I come to realize, I've had just about enough of her this Summer, so I do something I'm sure to regret later.

I lunge at her.

In an instant, we're on the ground, her pulling at my hair, me swinging at her. I land one blow to her eye, and another to her nose. She punches me in the stomach, knocking me off of her, and onto my back, leading me to kick her in her back. I reach for her hair, pulling a handful of her honey locks, and she elbows me in my arm.

Right where I'm bruised. It's mostly faded by now, and I touched it up with enough make-up to make it unnoticeable, for the most part. I pounce on her again, and this is when Josh, Alex, and Jack decide to act.

Josh and Xander grab me off of her, pulling me off the ground, making me stand, holding me by my arms to keep me from attacking Leven even more. Meanwhile, Jack helps Leven to her feet, while she tries to continue to spring at me.

"Let me go!" I repeatedly yell, but Josh and Alex do nothing but hold me back more.

"Isabelle! Isabelle, calm down!" They both shout.

Gary makes his way over to us, he wasn't able to see the scene unfold from where he was, but we were making so much noise.

"What's going on over here?!" he screeches, and his eyes go from mine, filled with rage, to Leven, who's clutching her now bleeding nose, and her forming black eye. Courtesy of me, that is.

"Isabelle just jumped at me!" Leven cries. Uh-oh.

"Why?!" Gary asks, turning to me.

"B-because she, she said-" "Said what?!" he asks, cutting me off.

I sigh, defeated. I can't just announce this in front of everyone. "I-I…" I trail off, stuttering some more.

"Leven, go get cleaned up, Isabelle, my office." He says. When he says office, he really means trailer, but that doesn't make this any better.

Once again, I'm _screwed._ How many times does that make? A lot.

**A/N I've been so excited to write this chapter! What did you guys think? Leave me your thoughts, and be sure to read my new one shots!**

**Much love, Angel.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I can't apologize enough for not updating in like two months. But, after about 3-5 more chapters, this story will be over. I'm fresh out of ideas, but don't fret, I might make a sequel. Maybe. I've just been so busy with all of school and trying to obtain a social life and everything. But anyways, here's this chapter! Enjoy~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

"_Isabelle, my office." Gary says to me. _

Ashamed, I follow him to his trailer, and inside, we sit.

"What was all of that?" Gary starts.

"L-Leven, she said…I-uh…" I trail off, embarrassed. I can't tell Gary about this, because then he'll want to know everything, and that would lead to a whole mess of words and tears.

"Isabelle," he warns. I'm about to break down, but I can't. I look to my lap.

"What's been going on that I don't know about?" He asks. _Tell him Isabelle. Spill your guts. _

"A lot." Is all I say. He raises his eyebrows, and I look up at him. I sigh and avoid his gaze.

I bite my lip as one tear falls. This is going to be a lot of explaining.

"It started when my…my boyfriend broke up with me," I say.

"You were in a relationship when you came here?" I nod.

"We weren't a total secret, I just didn't tell anyone." I tell him. This feels super weird telling my director about my problems. But of course, if I don't, this could lead to something worse.

"When he broke up with me, I was really upset, of course. And then Alex came in. My room, I mean. And we sort of…kissed." I say, a few more tears falling at the memories. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at the ground, his mouth closed, probably a lot thoughts going through his mind at this. I know he's thinking about something concerning the age gap, that it shouldn't have happened or something. That we were wrong.

"Me and Xander started going out, secretly. And then Leven found out, I don't know how, she just did." I continue. I pause, to choose my words carefully.

"Aaron and I got back together, but I hadn't ended things with Xander. Then he came to the hotel, and saw me and Alex together, then he…" I can't possibly tell him what he did.

"Aaron?" Gary asks, confused.

"He was my boyfriend." I explain. He nods, and I continue.

"Aaron got really mad, and walked out; he thought we had gotten back together. I was using him, but I didn't realize." I admit, as the tears continue to stream down my pale face. I didn't know that just talking about these horrific memories would even lead to my voice slightly breaking, let alone this.

"How did this lead to a fist fight?" Gary asks, intrigued.

"Because I told Leven that she didn't have to pretend to sleep on Xander, and she said 'Atleast when I do it, it's only acting.' And I just couldn't take it, and I started swinging at her." I confess. Gary doesn't say anything at first, I think it's because he's speechless.

"Isabelle, you're 14, he's 19, I don't think you should be involved in that kind of relationship, especially while filming this movie that requires complete concentration." He says, and I just nod, having heard it all before.

"Now, how about you go get cleaned up in hair and makeup, and we solve all of this later, hmm?" he suggests, and I agree, standing up and wiping the tears that are still present on my face, indicating that I'm just a messed up teenage girl.

I exit the trailer, ignoring the stares, they can all probably tell I've been crying, and I make my way to hair and makeup.

I enter, and I see my reflection in the mirror, my lurid face and tangled hair greeting me, as I sit and watch as my stylist fixes me as much as she can. After all that is done, I go back to our little set up of trees, to finish shooting the scene that got interrupted. Everyone knows not to talk to me or Leven, or of what happened just moments ago. No one really make eye contact with either of us, making me feel as though I want to go cry in a hole.

We finish filming for the day shortly after, and I make my way back to my trailer, to change back into the white-washed denim shorts and flamingo pink baby doll top over a white tank top, complete with a pair of white flip flops. I do so, and I, along with everyone else, board the van back to the hotel. I don't really talk to anyone, as no one speaks to me either.

I just shove my headphones into my ears, playing the one and only, Ed Sheeran, on loop. Once we arrive, I gingerly step out, lugging my bag along with me, to my nirvana, AKA my hotel room. Away from anyone and everyone, away from civilization that in anyway could make my day worse. I decide to just take a nap.

As I step out of my daisy duke style shorts and top, I slip into a pair of black running shorts and orange tank. I crawl into my warm bed, and before I drift off into a peaceful slumber, I hear my phone go off, indicating a text, but I'm too far off to answer it.

**A/N Was this worth the two month wait? Doubt it, anyways, I'm trying to get back on track, the next time I update will probably be next Saturday. Like I said, only a few chapters to go until the end! **


End file.
